Thoughts In Between
by willtails
Summary: "Piers was in the the BSAA gym showers, thinking about what had just happened and thinking about what to do next." Very NSFW and very NivanField hope you guys enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Warning NSFW alert **

Series: Resident Evil

Paring: NivanField (ChrisXPiers)

**A\N: This is my first fanfic so enjoy and i'm open to whatever you think, so a review would be accepted gladly.**

Piers was in the the BSAA gym showers, thinking about what had just happened and thinking about what to do next. Last he checked it was around 3:30 am.

Hard to believe just 5 mins ago he was having hot passionate sex with Chris Redfield, a man whom Piers had only recently realized his feelings for. The cold water hitting Piers helped keep his now soft cock from hardening but thinking about Chris alone was enough to get him aroused, and not even the water was helping in that matter.

He can remember what had happened clearly, he had kept replaying it in his head cause he still didn't believe it.

Chris had just pushed him down on his bed, Piers, shirtless jeans unzipped with his obvious erection throbbing in his black boxers,looked up at Chris standing over him already naked and very aroused, his chest slightly glistening in the moonlight from the sweat he worked up just from getting undressed quickly.

Looking down on Piers with lust filled eyes, wanting to devour every inch of him. Seeing those eyes, Piers quickly leaned forward and pulled him down in a messy and shameless kiss. Piers' left hand moving down to massage Chris' balls while the right went through his hair.

Chris kept breaking their kiss for second to moan has he was enjoying Piers' hands gently squeezing his groin, his own hand moving down Piers's chest gently rubbing him as he moved his arm down to Piers's enlarged crotch, gently stroking Piers' cock through his boxers.

Now it was Pier's turn to moan, he couldn't help but smile at how Chris know just how shiver with pleasure, the way gently rubbed his cock and balls slowly moving between them almost made him lose himself but when he felt Chris start to move is hand underneath his waist band he stopped him by grabbing his hand, Chris a little disappointed and worried he did something wrong looked at him. "L-lets slow down a little bit here, being our first time and all."said Piers still panting, "I want give you the best I can, then you can return the favor."The last part he said with a smirk, but really he was nervous.

After seeing Chris' impressive size and width he was a bit shy about showing his own measurements to Chris, as he always toke a shower in his own room or when no one was at the gym showers after mission. He know he was being foolish to worry about that but he really did want to take things slow, and both of them naked with Chris on top already having him getting ready to come after just 10 mins was not how he wanted things to go.

Chris, now know he didn't do anything to hurt Piers was getting excited about what he had in mind.

"I understand Piers, I want this to last too." Chris know that in bed he can be a little overzealous to please his partner and end up getting things done before they start, but Piers was special, he dosent want this to end up being just a one nigh stand.

He cares about Piers, he wants him to now it, and if that means letting him take the rains then so be it.

"now what do you want to do to me first." Chris said as he stood up lifting his arms out from his sides in a stance that dared Piers to whatever he wanted to him.

"I'm all yours Piers….ALL….yours." He said with a sly grin, those words had Piers quickly stand up, grab him tight kiss him hard and recklessly, and then he turned Chris toward to bed and push him down onto it with greater force then Chris did to him.

Even Chris was a bit shocked at how hard he did it, this only made him harder. Piers, now confident in how things were going, slowly and seductively, slid himself out of his jeans, leaving his boxers one.

Seeing this ,Chris leaned forward a little and said with a smile. "Now your just teasing me."

Chris couldn't control himself, seeing Piers' body and how magnificent it was to him, chest and forearms shining in the faint light from outside due to the sexual perspiration smeared all over him, surprised on how much he found himself wanting it.

Now drooling from looking at the younger mans adorably handsome face, Chris slowly moved his eyes down his body, rubbing his abdomen and the base of his pre-cum covered cock while he does this, finally reaching his crotch, and realizing how much he really wanted to see all of Piers.

Standing above him, Piers couldn't help but just watch his captain drool, touch, and rub all over himself just from looking at him. With his confidence now more higher then over.

He slowly bent down over the older man lightly kissed him on them mouth, then his chin, and slowly making his way down him leaving a trial of sloppy kisses in his path towards Chris' groin with a long exaggerated kiss above his pulsating cock, he then looked up at his face and saw Chris looking back.

Panting and eyes squinting from the pleasure, having his fingers spared the saliva from Piers's kisses all over his chest, mostly his nipples.

"Come on already…..do it." Chris said almost in anger to how long Piers was postponing what he hopes comes next. "Know know captain-" Piers said as his mouth hovered just above Chris' vein pulsing cock.

"You gotta be patient no need to rush things" he was even talking slowly knowing this would make Chris groan.

Piers seemed clam but he was using every portion of his well power from just devouring him; but he wanted to see if he could get Chris to beg for it with out asking, hearing those kind of words from him make this the best night of Piers's life, not that so far it hasn't been splendid.

Teasing him more Piers opened his mouth and had his tongue come close to licking the head of Chris cock, them connect by drop of spit. This nearly had Chris just about pull Piers' mouth onto him, but then a thought stuck him, and he know why Piers was taking his sweat time would be happy to oblige. "Piers look at me, I can't take much more of this I'm BEGGING YOU, BLOW ME NOOOOOW." Chris said in a trampling voice.

Hearing this had Piers Shiver sending pleasant shock waves through his body, he then looked down at the throbbing piece of meat below him, and then turned to look at his own cock pointing straight out erect so much that it raised the waist band enough to see the base of his cock, the underwear soaked with pre-cum, knowing he had held off long enough, in one swift movement swallowed Chris' cock whole.


	2. Chapter 2

As Piers wanted to establish a rhythm on his cock, Chris had already lost himself in the pleasure of Piers' mouth on his dick. Chris hadn't realized how cold his cock had gotten, the pre-cum smeared all over it and the slight draft had made it quite cold, but this only made Piers's mouth all the more enjoyable.

All Chris could do was look down at the man who was giving him the best blowjob hes ever gotten. Piers knew all the best ways to make him feel so good, sucking him at a minimum speed, taking in all of Chris's manhood every time, his tongue rubbing it self all over his shaft, hearing and feeling the sounds he was making. Chris was speechless as he looked down at all the actions Piers was doing to his member, mouth open, jaw shaking, heart pounding in his sweat covered chest, hands squeezing the bed sheets.

Chris was feeling himself getting close and would have loved to just let it happen, but he wanted Piers to let it happen. Closing his eyes and throwing his head back while arching his back, lifting it up with his elbows, all he could say with a few breaths in between was "S-OOO…..CL-OSE."

Hearing this, Piers gave one last suck and then slowly lifted his head, dragging his lips, as he moved his mouth off of Chris' cock. He then crawled up on top of Chris, who still had his head thrown back chest lifted on his elbows. Piers laid his head on the older mans chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Hearing the very sound of Chris' life beneath him, Piers realized that, he had Chris Redfield, a man whose been around the world, fighting all sorts of monster from hell, and over coming it, a man who could wrestle down any B.O.W. and snap it's neck, a man whose biceps were thicker then most mens heads and he had him begging to suck him off, and when he did, all this legendary survivor could do was shake and quiver in how much he loved it.

As Piers was thinking about this, he also noticed how gentle Chris has been, how he made sure to accommodate Piers and let him do whatever he wanted. "_But why?" _The question went through his mind, and suddenly his head was filled with all these questions asking was Chris really in this cause he loved him or was he just using him.

Piers pushed these uneasy thoughts away and tried to focus on something else. He then noticed that Chris was now completely lying down on the bed, had warped his left arm around him and was lightly rubbing himself with the other. Piers noticed this and chuckled, he doesn't know why but the thought of his captain masturbating was an amusing thought to Piers. Chris heard this and moved his head to look at Piers and then Asked "Whats so funny?" Piers looked up at Chris, smiling. "oh nothing." Piers got up from Chris' chest and brought himself face to face with him and said, "so now that we've had our little break, what shall we do now, any suggestions?" That last part he said with a snarl.

Chris looked down and saw that Piers still had his underwear on, and immediately thought of the next thing to do. "How about I finally get to see ALL of you" As he said this he slipped his left hand down and grasped Piers' hard cock.


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N: sorry it took me so long and thanks to pinkmasquarade for the ideas.**

Chris began to slowly stroke Piers' cock through his boxers. Piers didn't expect Chris' touch to effect him so much, he closed his eyes and began to grind against Chris' hand. Moaning he lost himself to Chris' touch, mindlessly humping against Chris' stroking hand.

Chris on the other hand wanted things to go a little further but was holding back as he could tell that Piers was still a bit nervous, but he thought of a way to get him to open up. "You know.." hes said to get Piers' attention, "this would feel a lot better without the underwear."

"I guess it would" Piers replied with obvious reluctance. Chris saw this and wondered what Piers was so nervous about. He then thought of a reason why and thought of something to say to make Piers more comfortable. "If your worried about how you'll _compare_ I just want you to know that things like that don't bother me OK? " As he said this he slowly moved his fingers underneath the waistband of the back of Piers' boxers, squeezing his ass as went.

Piers felt this and allowed it, what Chris said made him feel more comfortable, as he has been feeling very shy, seeing Chris' very large and thick cock had made him feel a bit out matched by Chris, but he knew that if he wanted this to go any further he'd have to get over it.

Chris, seeing no resistance from Piers, proceeding to remove his underwear, pulling it down from covering his hard, erect, cock. Piers got up from laying on Chris to sitting on his knees to to take off his boxers himself. He then proceeded to lean back and push his pelvis forward. "so…um how….do I….look?" He wiggled his waist a little causing his cock to shake from side to side.

Chris crocked a half smile and chuckled "You look just fine Piers. Just-" he quickly grabbed Piers' dick and squeezed "fine." Piers gasped from his touch and slowly slumped down to where his cock and balls where pressed up against Chris'. Chris then moved his hand from Piers cock to squeeze both his and Piers balls, making himself and Piers to moan. As he was breathing heavily, in between moan and squeezing, he noticed something Piers didn't, Piers was_longer_ then him. he looked up at Piers to see if he noticed and saw he was to into Chris' hand on his balls to open his eyes, he then placed his other hand around both his and Piers' cock squishing them together to make sure, getting a load lust filled moan from Piers by doing so, and saw that he may have Piers beat when it came to meaty thickness, but Piers was nearly an inch and a half longer then him.

Chris has the opportunity to be with a few men since coming to terms with bisexuality, and every time he was the one who got the wild wide eyed crotch stairs for his tool size, but now after seeing Piers tool size skinnier or not he couldn't help but feel jealous of Piers or want him more. Either way he was starting to get a little annoyed at the pace of things was going and wanted to go further faster, but he was willing to restrain himself for Piers and knew of what to do next.

Chris moved his hands from their cocks and put them on on Piers' shoulders and pulled him down to his face and gave a very wet and sloppy kiss. Chris then proceeded to roll himself and Piers over so he was on top of him, he then started to move down kissing Piers' body as he did. "since you got me so very close from that very nice blowjob I think I should return the favor." He then got to Piers' hard throbbing cock and proceeded to lightly stroke it before sucking it.

Piers was watching his every movement with lust, loving every feel of Chris' skin on his, but he failed to notice on of Chris' hands move in between his legs past his cock to underneath his ass. He soon felt Chris' fingers rubbing on his entrance, startling him and causing him to jump alittle. Chris quickly comforted him by saying with a soft purr, "don't worry I'm just going to get you used to whats coming later, I'll do it gently and with my fingers….alright" with small friendly smile. Piers gave a half smile and nod, but really he wasn't all sure that's were he wanted this night to go to. He wanted this night, THEIR night to be special, he just wasn't sure Chris plowing into him is the way he wanted this to end, at least not yet.

As Chris' right hand was rubbing and slightly probing Piers' hole and his left hand was gently caressing his lower abdomen, begin to his blowjob Piers' cock by licking and gently nibbling on Piers' shaft ending this foreplay by licking his cock from the balls all the to the length of his tip. Chris then started to suck Piers off slowly but then increasing his tempo, he couldn't take in all of the younger man's long shaft, Chris' chin barley brushed up to his balls when he had to go back up to keep himself from gagging. He then took his hand that was on Piers' abdomen and grasped the base of his cock squeezing and twisting the base to make up for not taking it all in his mouth.

Piers was enjoying every minute of of Chris' mouth on his cock, he was getting used to and starting to enjoy the feeling of Chris' fingers in his ass, Chris was moving his fingers in and out of his hole slowly and one at a time, but every time moving it in a little further. Piers was moaning and gasping at every push he had been afraid of how this would feel, but now he was looking forward to feeling Chris inside, however he would love to do that next time as he was feeling very close and would love to end this nice night here after of course he got Chris off as well.

Chris was really getting into it, he soon began to thrust his waist quite ferociously, he couldn't restrain himself for much longer he NEEDED to put his cock into Piers ass soon, he then placed more of his fingers into Piers' hole unable to contain himself. Piers gasped out in slight pain from having more fingers in him all of a sudden, Chris was forgetting about being gentle as he lifted his mouth off of Piers cock and forcibly turned him on his side positioned him so he could place his cock in him. Piers was surprised this and worried, he wasn't expecting this, "uh Chris whats going on can we just contin-" he was interrupted by Chris placing the fingers he had in Piers' hole in his mouth. "Don't worry it's gonna feel great…for both of us." Chris said this with obvious animal desire, as Piers was not convinced Chris didn't care about how he felt, he now started to feel scared, he saw where he was; on his side, one leg being hold up the other trapped underneath Chris. Chris was lining up his cock with Piers' entrance, once it was lined up he prepared to shove it in, Piers saw this and knew he couldn't stop it and closed his eyes.

Chris rammed all of his large cock into Piers and Piers responded by clenching his teeth and screaming into the bed. To him it the whole thing felt painful, Chris' fingers did nothing to prepare him for this. Chris on the other hand felt completely wonderful and not noticing how Piers was reacting, Piers was so tight around his large cock tighter then any other hole he's been in and Chris was loving every minute of it. he begin to pumping in and out of Piers establishing a steady tempo, every time he thrust back into him, Piers felt terrible pain again, Chris giving him no time to get used to his cock in Piers' ass. Piers was feeling so much pain, tears were coming to his eyes, all he wanted was for this moment to end, but that didn't stop his cock from enjoying it as he began to cum, not even noticing as he was in too much pain.

Chris rammed into Piers a few more times before he too began unload in side of him slowing down in his rabid tempo emptying every last drop into him, with one last thrust and a satisfying breath Chris pulled himself out of Piers, not noticing how he was shaking and whimpering softly. Piers pulled himself up and sat on the edge of the bed and laid his face in his hands as began to cry, this was what he had feared nothing more then a one night stand to be used by Chris Redfield nothing more. Chris was laying on the bed enjoying the afterglow when he looked over at Piers and saw how was reacting and realized what he had done and remembered Piers screaming hearing it even when muffled by the bed and felt terrible and horrible about what he did. Chris came up beside Piers and attempted to place his hands on Piers' shoulders but Piers quickly got up and ran out of the room Chris yelling his name as he want towards to showers not caring if he was naked.

As Piers thought about what happened a few more times as he laid against the shower wall, letting the cold water hit him even when things ended not as Piers as wanted and he was still troubled by it, thinking about Chris sucking his cock was getting him hard. Piers was lost in his thoughts and only just now noticed Chris watching him from the edge of the shower area, how had been there for a couple minutes now. Piers gave him a pained look and turned towards the wall, he heard Chris' footsteps on the wet floor and knew from the sounds he was behind him, "what…..are you going to rape me again." Piers couldn't help saying, he knew he shouldn't have said it but felt it needed to be made clear that he is still mad and hurt in both ways.

Chris heard this and knew that was coming, he had been sitting in his room thinking of what he should say and do to help fix the problem hes made. leaving his room, not bothering with his own clothes knowing no one was awake at this hour. he was standing behind Piers with a worried expression nervous on how he should proceed not wanting to make Piers anymore uncomfortable, he slowly placed his hand his shoulder. "Piers….I'm SOOOO sorry about what I did, I shouldn't have done that to you and I completely understand if you never want to see me ever again. You can transfer to another unit and I'll give you a great recommendation, and if you want to even…press charges against me then I understand, I'm sorry"

After hearing that last part, Piers turned around and looked into Chris eyes and saw he was being truthful, and he wanted to know what he really was upset about. "Chris…its not just about what you did, its what it meant when you did it." Chris was a bit puzzled at what he heard. "I-I don't understand" Piers looked down thinking of how he should explain, "When we were together…a thought came across my mind." Piers said staring at the ground, Chris gently took hold of his hands with his own causing Piers to look at him, "What was the thought?" Chris said still confused. " I thought that I….was nothing more to you then a one night stand, nothing more then a single use plaything, of course I pushed the thought aside thi- hoping it wasn't true….but when you..forced yourself upon me, I knew that thought to be true."

Piers looked down as he said the last part more tears coming to his eyes as he really felt this way. Chris felt even worse about what he did even more and knew he had to make it better, he lifted Piers' head up to so he can look in to Piers' tear filled eyes. "Piers you were never a one night stand and I apologize for making you feel that way and of course for forcing myself on you, and I want to let you know I truly care for you not just as a follow solider but as someone more if you'll allow me, cause I deeply care about you more then I have about anyone at all." At these words Piers face lit up he smiled at every word, "really? do you really mean it cause I..I care about you too very deeply as well, maybe even…love." He said the last word tentatively worried that it might sound inappropriate. Chris brought their heads together smiling. "I love you as well Piers and I always will." and after he said this they passionately kissed each other, hugging each other and just enjoying being close and together.


End file.
